Del amor a la locura hay un paso
by Loser93
Summary: —¿Que estas insinuando, Sasuke? —¿Como marido y mujer? Y si Sakura hubiera cumplido con lo que le pidió el Uchiha... Situado tras la batalla entre Sasuke Uchiha y Danzo Shimura en el Puente Samurái.


_**Disclaimer: La saga Naruto y sus elementos no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Ahora sin más dilación, que empiece la historia.**_

 _ **Fic regalo para uchihas-love-99**_

 _Nos encontramos en la aldea de Konoha, concretamente en la escuela de shinobis, hoy es el último día de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y todos sus compañeros, para poder salir de la academia necesitan hacer un Kage Bunshin._

—Muy bien Sasuke, un diez, excelente —dijo Iruka con una sonrisa, mientras el Uchiha se dirigía a su sitio y las chicas aplaudían —y ahora es tu turno, Naruto Uzumaki —tras nombrar al rubio, los aplausos desaparecen rápidamente.

—Como me quieren, les mostraré lo que yo puedo hacer, Sakura-chan mírame —pensaba Naruto orgulloso, mientras la pelirrosa le ignoraba.

—Sasuke-kun, lo has hecho muy bien, como te envidio, eres mejor que Naruto.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonta, no hacia falta que lo dijeras —contestó cerrando los ojos.

—Mal Naruto, muy mal.

 _Tras hacer un mal Kage Bunshin, el Uzumaki volvió a su sitio._

—Muy bien chicos, estáis todos aprobados, excepto tu, lo siento.

 _Tras lograr graduarse todos empezaron a salir de la academia excepto Naruto._

 _Cerca del barrio de los Uchiha, el joven Sasuke se dirigía a su hogar y Sakura iba detrás de él._

—Oye, Sasuke-kun, ¿no podrías invitarme a tu casa?

—¿Yo invitarte a mi casa?, ¿por que lo haría?

—Porque ambos hemos aprobado y debemos celebrarlo.

—¿No tienes que ir a celebrarlo con tus padres? Vete de aquí ya, pesada.

—Pero yo...

—Pero tu -nada, ¡lárgate! Me cansas.

—Sasuke-kun.

—¿¡Que!? —exclamó enfadado girándose

—Me gustas, Sasuke-kun, haría lo que fuera para estar a tu lado.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Si, lo que tu me pidieras —contestó seriamente.

 _Time Skip, nos encontramos en el puente de los Samuráis, donde Sasuke Uchiha acabo con la vida de Danzo Shimura, tras lograr parte de su venganza, decidió terminar con la vida de Karin Uzumaki, quien fue herida por el propio Sasuke tras ser cogida de rehén por el anciano_.

 _En ese momento, Sakura Haruno se dispuso a intentar matar al Uchiha, pero al seguir enamorada de el, no pudo hacerlo._

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, si eres tú, Sakura, hacia bastante tiempo que no te veía.

—Sasuke Uchiha, he venido a terminar con tu vida hoy mismo.

—¿Matarme a mi? ¿Por que? ¿No me dijiste una vez que me amabas?

—¿Que estas insinuando, Sasuke?

—Recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras, "haría lo que fuera para estar a tu lado", entonces ese día ha llegado —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Si... Pero ya no te amo —dijo intentando convencerse a si misma —te volviste malo, tu destino es morir.

—No voy a morir, se que me amas como el primer día y no me has olvidado, y yo quiero que te unas a mi, para que juntos destruyamos Konoha como marido y mujer.

—¿Como marido y mujer?

—Exactamente.

—Pero no quiero destruir Konoha, ahí esta mi familia, mis amigos y los demás.

—¿Familia, eso que yo no tengo verdad? ¡Que me fue arrebatada por unos ancianos que temían al clan Uchiha! ¡Y usaron a mi hermano para hacerlo! Pero él ya esta muerto, ¡yo lo maté, porque es lo que siempre quiso!

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, yo no...sabia eso —dijo con la mirada baja.

—Claro, nadie lo sabia, lo supieron ocultar muy bien, igual que hicieron con Naruto.

—Pero lo tuyo y lo de Naruto no es lo mismo.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa...

—Deja las habladurías para otra vez Sasuke.

—¿Por que no te callas, Madara? Estoy en una reunión importante con ella.

—Pero date prisa, ese imbécil se acerca.

—Bah, bueno, ¿que te parece mi ofrecimiento, Sakura?

—Me gustaría, pero no me gusta eso de querer destruir Konoha.

—Pero quizás tú podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—¿De verdad? Entonces me uniré a ti.

—Pero con una condición, quiero que la mates a ella —dijo seriamente señalando a Karin.

—¿Que? ¡Te has vuelto loco! Es tu amiga, ¿no?

—En el momento que ha sido cogida de rehén por esa momia de Danzo, ha dejado de serlo.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Fácil, te mato a ti y me la llevo a ella, la curaré y le haré un genjutsu donde siempre pensará que yo la amo y juntos destruiremos esa aldea de ancianos.

—Vale, lo capto, entonces lo hare.

—Toma, usa esto —le dio su espada a la pelirrosa.

 _La joven cogió la espada y se acercó a paso lento hacia la moribunda pelirroja._

—Perdóname por esto.

—N-no l-lo h-hagas, por favor —dijo casi sin poder respirar y asustada —Sasuke-kun.

—No nombres a mi futuro marido —en un sorprendente arranque de ira, Sakura clavó la espada en medio del pecho de Karin, matándola al instante, mientras la pelirrosa reía de forma sádica y maligna, pero entonces aparecieron Naruto y Kakashi.

—¡Sakura-chan!/ ¡Sasuke! —exclamaron ambos, cuando vieron la escena.

—Sabia que ocurriría esto —pensó el enmascarado molesto -Sasuke, vámonos ya.

—¡No os dejare marchar! —Naruto corrió hacia Madara, pero Sakura se puso por medio con la espada en mano.

—No puedo dejarte pasar, chico del Kyubi.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿¡por que has hecho algo así!?

—Se llama amor y querer proteger a la persona que amas, algo que tú nunca sabrás, nadie te quiere y los que dicen que lo hacen, algún día te traicionaran.

—No sé que has hecho con la antigua Sakura, pero devuélvemela.

—Soy la de siempre, no me recuerdas —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amable con las manos sucias de sangre igual que un poco la cara.

—No eres la Sakura que yo amaba.

 _Pero entonces, "Madara" apareció delante del rubio y le asestó una patada._

—Deja de hablar y vámonos de aquí.

—Bah, como digas —se dió media vuelta y le devolvió la espada a Sasuke, para luego abrazarse a su brazo.

—Sakura-chan, no —dijo sobándose el estómago y alargando su mano mientras veía a los tres desaparecer en el kamui.

 **Fin.**

 _ **No es muy bien un SasuSaku, pero espero que espero que te guste igual y lo disfrutes, lo mismo digo para los demás**_

 _ **Feliz año 2016 a todo el mundo**_


End file.
